1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As the improvement, the mobile terminal receives an input signal that is applied to a touch screen by a user, using a touch sensor that converts pressure exerted on a touch screen or a change in electrostatic capacitance occurring at a specific portion of the touch screen into an electrical input signal, and accordingly, performs various functions.
With these improvements, the user can control various functions of the mobile terminal in a more convenient, intuitive manner. Accordingly, various methods of enabling the user to conveniently control various functions of the mobile terminal through the touch screen are now actively under development.